The Promise
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: This story is all about a promise between Jedediah and Octavius, how it was formed, and how it held them together and helped them through all three movies. Oneshot sets for each. No slash. Enjoy!
1. Friends in the Snow

The car was spinning out of control, pushing the miniature leaders back in their seats. The scenery spun, causing them to become dizzy. Jedediah saw his life flash before his eyes. Nothing much, just years upon years of fighting an endless, worthless battle against his Roman counterpart Octavius...Octavius. He glanced next to him, seeing his ex-enemie's terrified face.

Up ahead, a snow bank came into view. As they neared it, Jedediah found it fitting to admit something, before the end.

"Octavius," He said, his voice sincere.

"Yes?" Octavius replied.

They locked eyes for a moment, both trying to read the other's thoughts. Jedediah took a breath, and continued.

"I wanna...wanna apologize for everythin' i've ever done 'ta ya and your people. I deeply regret not taking the opportunity to know you better. If...if things were diferent...I...I..."

For a reply, Octavius gently put his hand on Jedediah's shoulder. His expression was unreadable. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late. The car had hit the ground, and the world was consumed in darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius groaned softly, and turned on his side. His head ached, and he couldn't move his arm. He looked around, dazed. It was cold, and he could feel the sharp wind biting his face. He could feel an intense heat emanating from behind. He shakily rose to his feet, and turned. The car was melting before him, the paint running off the sides, and the metal frame began collapsing under the pressure. That's when he realized he was utterly alone.

"Jedediah?" He asked, looking around. When there was no reply, he tried again. This time, more urgently. "Jedediah!"

Octavius began to panic. There was no sign of the cowboy anywhere. But Octavius was determined to search for him until he was found. For the next ten minutes, he continued to call his name, desperately searching for any sign of life. After about half an hour of searching, Octavius was ready to give up.

"Octavius!" A faint voice cried suddenly, almost muffled by the sound of the fire.

Octavius froze.

"Jedediah?" He called, straining to hear.

"Octavius!"

Octavius felt relief and excitement surge through him. He was alive! Jedediah was alive!

"Jedediah! Where are you?" He yelled, looking every which way.

"By the snow bank!"

Octavius ran through the snow, stumbling over sticks and stones. When he got there, he found Jedediah lying on his back, blood trickling down from a gash on his forehead, and his leg bent an at unusual angle. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and had burn marks along his cheeks and arms. When he saw Octavius, his eyes grew a little brighter.

"Octavius? Is...is it really...you?" He asked, unable to believe what he saw.

"Indeed. How do you feel?" Octavius replied, kneeling by his companion's head.

"Not well. Everythin's blurry and my head throbs."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. I can barely move my leg and...my back hurts."

"You will be okay. I am sure it is just bruised."

"I don't know Octavius. It don't feel like a bruise."

Octavius carefully helped Jedediah to his feet, and supported him as best he could.

"Octavius...I...I don't know if I can do this..." Jedediah stammered, the world swimming before his eyes.

"Do not fear. I will help you. Hurry now. We must get home before morning's light."

"That's just it Octavius, I can't walk."

Seeing the cowboy in his current state reminded Octavius of his time back in Rome, fighting enemies and helping his wounded soldiers. Sometimes, drastic measures had to be taken and, as awkward as it was, it had to be done.

"Then I shall carry you." He said suddenly, carefully lifting Jedediah up off the ground.

He yelped in surprise.

"Octavius you...ya don't gotta do that..."

"Do not worry. You are not that heavy."

Octavius slowly made his way back to the museum, carrying Jedediah in his arms. Every so often, they would stop and rest, and Jedediah would complain about how awkward the situation was, and how a real man should walk himself, but he was truly grateful for the Roman's help. During one such break, they were almost to the museum, when Jedediah began to feel worse. When Octavius investigated, he found that the cowboy was running a high fever, and noticed how badly he was shivering. He knew they had to get back before hypothermia set in.

"Come on Jedediah. We must leave now. It is not much farther." Octavius said encouragingly. He tried to help Jedediah into a standing position, but felt how weak he was, and gently laid him back down.

"I'm sorry Octavius but...I can't make it. You go on." Jedediah whispered, eyes slowly beginning to close.

Octavius felt his throat tighten, and tears well up in his eyes.

"I will not leave you. You are my ally and, and it would be against Roman honour to do so."

"Octavius..."

Suddenly, the ground shook, and a shadow fell upon them. Instinctively, Octavius drew his sword, and faced the creator of the shadow...Ahkmenrah.

"I found them! I found them Larry!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost sunrise, and the exhibits were heading back to their places. Due to his injuries, Jedediah would be staying in Larry's office for the next few weeks, and Octavius was there talking with him.

"You saved my life...Octavius, i'm so sorry again for everythin'..."

"No." Octavius said, butting in. "It is I who should be sorry. I should have never waged war upon you and your people. I was a greedy fool, and I know that now. I just...I wanted what was best for my people, and I was inclined to give it. But I should not have tried to take away your people's home. It was wrong of me. You had, and still have, every right to beat me, and hate me, and do what you like to me, for I do not deserve your mercy."

Jedediah listened to Octavius' solemn words, and saw him hang his head low. He realized that the Roman was taking all the blame for everything, and that he wasn't gonna stand for that. Besides, the true measure of a man, is how well he can confront their mistakes, and admit to their wrongs. But it wasn't all his fault.

"Yes you do Octavius. I can't be mad at ya when it's just as much my fault as well. I shouldn't have continued to bicker and fight, I suppose it's just what men do. But it was my pride that stopped me from realizing that your not the enemy, but that the enemy is within us."

"Perhaps you are right. Jedediah, I am sorry for everything. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course. And, i'm sorry for what I did too. I promise, if you give me another chance, i'll be your best ally...do you forgive me?"

"Indeed. You are forgiven. And I promise, I shall never leave you in danger, and I shall comfort you when you are hurt. And I promise, I will always be there for you."

Jedediah pulled his friend into a tight hug, tears of sincerity running down both their faces.

"And I for you pardner. And I for you."


	2. Building a Friendship

I was done with this story, but due to the request of Sherlock's 2nd Blogger, I have added a continuation of Jedediah's recovery. There will be one more oneshot after this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello? Jedediah?" A voice said, accompanied by the small rhythmic tapping a fist makes on a door. "Are you awake yet, my friend?"

Jedediah couldn't help but smile slightly, awakening to his new favorite part of the night. It had been a few days since the accident, and the cowboy was still severely achy, and was doomed to stay in the dim office for a while yet, until Larry was sure he was well. At first, it seemed as if his stay would be lonely, and sad. But lately, he'd been visited by a late night visitor, a friend, who seemed willing to squander his time in the company of the man who was once his enemy.

"I'm not asleep, if that's what yer askin'." He replied back, sitting up as best he could with his sore back as the giant door opened slightly. The sound of footsteps followed, and then the rope that was attached nearby swayed, and a red crest topped the surface, followed by a Roman who carefully climbed up.

"Good evening, Jedediah." He said with a slight nod.

"Hey Octavius." The cowboy replied, smiling slightly.

The Roman smiled as well, and took his seat beside the little cot Jedediah laid on. He was holding a wrapped package, and seemed excited. He waited a few moments, and then spoke.

"How are you feeling?" He asked finally.

"Well, my leg ain't better, that's fer sure. And my back don't feel right, but other than that, I think I'm fine." Jedediah replied with a nod. "Thanks fer askin'."

"No problem. I am just glad to see you well. I...I worried about you last night. When you said your head was hurting and fell unconscious." Octavius said, starring at his feet and flushing slightly. "I thought you were hurt more than I originally thought. I...I feared for your life."

There were a few moments of awkward silence, both men finding it strange to be together on such a peaceful occasion. About a week ago they would have been at each other's throats in their never ending will to fight. But now, they sat beside each other peacefully, as if no animosity ever existed between them. Still, it was very strange, and both weren't quite acquainted with the fact. It was one thing to say "friend," but they hardly even knew each other. At least, the good aspects of each other. Both had enlarged his enemy out of proportion in wickedness and evil, that they never realized the good qualities each possessed.

For example, how loyal Octavius was, refusing to leave him in his time of need, and visiting the cowboy every night no matter what was going on, and also his patience, calmly waiting for Jed to speak. Octavius had also noticed a few good aspects of his old nemesis, such as his stubborn will to go on, facing the long road to recovery with confidence and strength, and also his pure selflessness, telling the Roman to leave him behind and save himself. Overall, both had decided the other wasn't so bad, and had grown to enjoy each other's company. But there were still a few problems.

For one thing, Jedediah occasionally became annoyed with the Roman, since he didn't really understand everything the cowboy said. He just couldn't figure out the confusing slang and lack of grammar that riddled his sentences. And the Roman often became frustrated, feeling that he was angering his new friend. But they tried hard to overcome these issues.

"I brought you something." Octavius said, handing the wrapped package to Jed.

The cowboy, not expecting it, slowly took it from the Roman's hands. It was medium sized, and was wrapped in a very thin paper, which Jedediah had been informed the night before was called papyrus. It was heavy, and rather hard, but it sparked his curiosity. He tore off the thin paper, and laid his eyes on a lap sized silver box, with a brass lock, and a golden plaque with his name engraved upon it. He glanced at the Roman, who nodded encouragingly. Carefully, Jedediah opened the box, and found a new, black leather Stetson, sitting snuggly in the center of the velvet lined box. Jedediah couldn't help but smile at the sight of the hat, remembering his old one had been tragically left behind in the wreckage. He turned to Octavius, looking almost like he was about to cry. But he refrained.

"Octavius it...it's...it's beautiful! How, how'd you get this?" He asked in a slur of speech.

"Well, I knew your people probably would not welcome me, so I asked Larry if he could ask them for one. I am glad you like it." He replied.

"Octavius I love it it's...it's the nicest thing anyone's ever given me...thank you."

"You are welcome. Well, I had best be going before my people begin wondering where I am."

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course. Don't want no wars startin'."

There was silence again, and then the Roman rose to his feet. "I wish you luck and good health, my friend. But now I must go."

Jedediah felt a small pang of disappointment. He didn't want his new friend to leave. But, it was for the best, and he couldn't allow another war to start due to the absence of the Roman general.

"Until tomorrow?" He asked, hopefulness in his eyes.

"Until tomorrow." Octavius replied, smiling. "Goodnight, my friend."

"'Night pardner."

And it was back to the loneliness off the dark office.


	3. The Best of Friends

_*A few weeks later*_

"I don't know 'bout this pardner..." Jedediah said, hesitating to put his feet on the table top. "I don't think I can do this..."

"Nonsense," Octavius replied, giving a reassuring smile. "You can do it Jedediah. It is just one step."

"But what if I fall?" The cowboy asked nervously, his blue eyes fearful.

"Then I shall catch you," The Roman said, heaving his friend to his feet. "And I will not let you go."

Encouraged by his friend's words, Jedediah took the first step. He wobbled slightly, but felt Octavius' hand on his shoulder, carefully rebalancing him. He looked on down the stretch of table to Larry, who waited for him to clear the distance. Slowly, he took another step, and then another, but was going too fast. He felt his legs begin to give way, and began to panic. He felt Octavius grab him under his shoulders, and was soon standing again, leaning against the Roman, who waited patiently.

"Easy now, my friend. Deep breaths, there you go." He said reassuringly. "Are you ready to start again?"

The cowboy nodded, and took another step. A few steps later he was halfway there, but was beginning to tire. He stumbled again, but, as promised, Octavius caught him again. But he continued on, only to fall more and more.

"Jedediah, rest," Octavius said, stopping him.

"No Octavius. I'm gonna do this."

Sighing, Octavius allowed his friend to walk on, and, a moment later, reached then edge of the table.

"Yay! Good job Jed!" Larry cheered, smiling.

"You did it Jedediah!" Octavius exclaimed, unable to mask his excitement. "You have done it!"

Jedediah just stared ahead of him, a small grin on his face. He had done it.

"Well, Jed, now that you're better, I have a gift for you." Larry said, placing a brand new miniature sports car on the table.

The cowboy's smile grew even bigger, and with a reassuring nod from Octavius, made his way towards it; without help.

"Thanks Gigantor." He said, glancing up at the night guard.

"You're welcome." Was his reply. "Anyways, I'd better get going. I'm supposed to partake in tonight's game. Though I haven't played soccer in years."

All three laughed, and Larry left the room, leaving the two with the car, which he'd placed on the floor in case they wanted to test it out.

"What do we do now?" Octavius questioned, gazing after the night guard.

"We could go for a drive," Jedediah suggested.

Octavius thought for a moment. He then shrugged. "I suppose it could not hurt."

With a shout of glee, Jedediah ran to the driver's side and jumped in, followed by Octavius in the passenger seat. He revved the engine a few times, admiring the beautiful sound it made.

"Hear that?" He asked, turning to his friend.

Octavius nodded.

"Purrs like a kitten."

Octavius couldn't help but smile at the cowboy's confusing simile.

"Let's ride." Jedediah said, putting the gear into drive.

"Just do not crash us this time." The Roman said.

The cowboy chuckled. And as he drove out the door, he knew that as long as he had his new friend beside him...his best friend...and a his new ride, he would be alright.


	4. A New Adventure

Octavius watched the others walk away down the hall, and sighed as they turned the corner. He stood there for a while, listening to the sounds of the other exhibits slowly fade away, before bringing his attention to his friend, who sighed piteously, staring at Rexy's podium. He walked over, and sat down. He waited for Jedediah to speak.

"Ya ever feel like ya've been downcast?" The cowboy asked, not looking up.

"Once or twice," Replied the Roman. "Not often. I try not to dwell on it. What bothers you now?"

Jedediah sighed, and glanced over at his friend. "I don't wanna go, Ockie. I don't wanna leave the museum an' face who knows what's out there. I don't wanna leave Teddy and Rexy and Ahkmenrah behind. Why did Gigantor have to do this 'ta us?"

Octavius didn't know how to reply. To be honest, he felt the same way. He wasn't upset, rather, disappointed with the night guard, since he had been hoping ever since Larry had been able to bring peace to the two mighty nations that he would be a good, wise man, and do his job well. He had thought they were cherished. But apparently, Larry felt no more than a few falsely optimistic reassurances, and a little empty pity. Perhaps their night guardian wasn't meant to be. Of course, he could not say that to Jedediah, who would probably be very upset over it.

"Things happen, Jedediah," Octavius said, staring out at the podium. "Strange, unexpected things happen to everyone. Look at what happened to us. One night we are fighting to the death, the next-"

"We're two best friends sittin' on a bench talkin' 'bout change. But that was a good change. Gigantor leavin' ain't good. I jus' don't understand why."

"Jedediah Larry found a life for himself. He found a better place that suited his needs more than here did. He has moved on...and it is time we do as well."

Jedediah felt anger surge within him, and resisted the urge to yell. "And do you think leaving is and making our lives harder is a fair price for his happiness?"

"Well...it is not my place to..."

"He's leavin' Octavius! He's sendin' us away! I don't understand why! Why would he do this!?"

"Jedediah, listen to me,"

"No you listen Octavius! Gigantor don't care 'bout us no more. He's leavin' us 'ta the unknown and lettin' get shipped off with not even an argument in our defense! He says he can talk 'em out but he can't! He's fillin' us with false hope! It ain't fair!"

"Jedediah now listen." Octavius demanded, cutting his friend's rant off. "Larry had a dream, as you and I once did. He had an idea to help change his world. You had the idea of building a railroad across your empire, I had one of uniting Rome and bringing peace to a troubled land."

"Dream? I didn't dream 'bout no railroad. Wasn't my idea."

"But were you prepared to follow through with your task?"

Jedediah paused to think, then sighed. "Yes. I was excited 'bout it. But Gigantor's leavin' us fer it..."

"Jedediah, when one dreams of such things as invention, or technology, or even of peace, they have to make sacrifices."

"Sacrifices?" The cowboy mumbled, a sour look on his face.

"Yes. Jedediah one must make sacrifices to achieve his goals and keep the world going. I had to make sacrifices as well."

"Like what?" Jedediah questioned, now slightly curious.

Octavius looked hesitant, and a little unwilling to speak, but he knew Jedediah would not rest until he had replied. "I...my historical me, in the real Rome, had to banish my daughter."

"Wait," The cowboy said, glancing up. "You never told me ya had a daughter!"

The Roman smiled at the memory of the young girl he had once known. "I did. Her name was Julia. I had high hopes for her, but she chose another path. She chose to break the laws of our empire, and I was forced to punish her. Some of the people wanted her executed...the laws she broke were not exactly minor. So in order to save her, I spent months trying to convince the Senate of a new set of laws- ones that provided chances of lesser punishments. I was criticized of being unfair for giving her special leave, but I could not bear to see her slain. So, without a choice, I banished her away from Rome with her uncle."

"I never knew that," Jedediah said, comfortingly laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It is alright," Octavius said, pushing his friend's hand aside. "You get over it eventually. But my point is, we must make sacrifices for victory. Though it is true some losses are not worth the gain- and I agree that it is wrong for Larry to leave- there is nothing we can do."

Jedediah sighed, and looked up. "Yer right. Yer right. I guess it ain't too bad..."

"Of course it is not," Octavius said, enthusiasm in his voice. "Just think, a new adventure to embark on, and new things to see..."

A chuckle came from the cowboy, and he smiled at his friend. "Since when were you so interested in wild adventures?"

"Since never." The Roman replied back, returning the smile. He then turned serious again. "I just do not want to see you upset."

Both were silent for a while, just listening to the sounds of the returning exhibits. Though he seemed better, Octavius could tell his friend was still upset about the whole thing, but was aware that he had been able to help in even the smallest way. After a little longer the two stood, and Jedediah forced a smile on to his face, turning to the Roman.

"Thanks," He said, nodding once.

Octavius also smiled. "You are most welcome, my friend. And I ask that you please do not worry. Everything will be alright in the end."

"Ya know ya can't promise that," Jedediah said, his smile fading into a slight frown.

"Yes. I am aware. But look on the bright side. We shall no longer have to fear the shenanigans of our giant guests during the day."

"But at the price of our freedom."

Silence fell again, and then the other exhibits finally reached the crates again. With a sigh, Jedediah turned and hugged his friend, wishing him luck on the journey. Octavius did the same, and made his way across the packing peanuts to where most of the Romans were. A moment later, Larry said his goodbyes, and the light was shut out from the people in the box. And then, the sun rose.


	5. A Hopeless Struggle

As the sun slowly set over the New York skyline, the exhibits within the archives of the famed Smithsonian museum began to once again breath life as they awoke trapped in their containers. Throughout the room there was pounding and shouting, and the sounds of angry, wild animals echoed through the space. Then Jedediah woke.

The first thing he noticed was that he was buried in a swath of massive foam peanuts, and struggled to get himself free. They were everywhere, and it took a while since he was constantly bumping into other people as they tried to make their way towards the surface. The second thing he noticed was that it was dark. It was pitch black, and not a thing could be seen. After a long, tiring few minutes, he finally reached the top layer, and stood balanced on one of the peanuts, staring off into the darkness. He then realized with a sudden urgency he needed to find Octavius.

"Octavius!" He called, listening for a reply. But to his dismay, his voice was drowned out by the hundreds of other voices that echoed through their prison, people calling out to each other in desperate attempts to locate friends and loved ones. He tried again, louder. "OCTAVIUS!"

And still, no reply. He wasn't exactly worried- nothing bad could befall anyone in the crate. But like any normal being, the thought of being alone in chaos, or an unfamiliar place or situation, was enough to fuel a slight nervousness, which was most likely uncalled for, but still necessary. As he carefully balanced on each packing peanut while slowly making his way towards something, anything, that could lead to light or his friend, he was suddenly bumped into from behind and stumbled forwards into the sucking swarm of the packing nuts. The sudden fall combined with the disorientation in the darkness led to panic, and he found himself flailing as he tried to reach the top of the mass again. He then felt a strong grip on one of his arms, and felt himself being pulled to safety from the menacing, invisible, hungry beast that had nearly sucked him down again.

"Jedediah? Are you alright?" Came Octavius' voice from beside him.

Jedediah cast a glance in his direction, but of course saw nothing in the pitch black of the crate. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. You?"

"Yes. I am of good health and uninjured. Though the lack of light in this prison is quite worrying. Oh,and my apologies for bumping into you. I did not see nor hear you nearby."

"That's okay. Ain't no big deal."

As the two stood together on the ever shifting surface of the peanuts, they began to contemplate their next move. Both leaders knew they needed to get their people out, and do it in a safe, orderly fashion to prevent injury. The question was how to do it.

"Perhaps," Octavius said, thinking hard on the matter at hand. "If we can all push up at once on the lid, we may be able to break through and reach the other side."

"Could work. But how in the heck do we get 'em all settled?" Jedediah questioned.

For a reply, Octavius turned at a voice behind him, and was happy to realize they had who they needed. "I can get their attention, sir," The voice said, a man's voice.

"Cassius? Is that you?" Octavius questioned, gazing off into the darkness.

"Indeed it is, sir. I have my trumpet."

"Who's that?" Jedediah asked, staring in the direction of the voice.

"Cassius. Our trumpeter." Octavius explained. He then spoke to the man again. "Cassius, sound 'Animus Attentus.'"

"The what?"

"That is a special order sounded by trumpet to inform the troops to listen closely, Jedediah, as I advise you do as well. Oh, and, plug your ears."

Like a piercing needle through a thin piece of fabric, the sharp commanding notes of the instrument split through the commotion, and all fell silent as the tone died down. Except for the Roman soldiers, who yelled out in their own special soldiery reply they always used when responding to orders. When all was settled, Octavius spoke.

"Listen, please," He began, pausing to make sure he had full attention. He did. "I am here along with Jedediah, and we have an idea of how to break free of this place that holds us captive. If you all could, make your way to the top of the packaging peanuts, then find and maintain a position with your hands on the lid, and wait for the blast of the trumpet to push up with all your might. Is that clear?"

The crowd answered in numerous replies, and then there was loud, but also quite commotion as both men, women, and children made their way to the top, and got into position. The two leaders did the same, knowing that it would take all of them to open the lid of the crate. When he was sure all were set and steady, Octavius turned to the the trumpeter, and gave the order. Again, the notes broke the silence, and with a few mighty pushes, the lid flew off, revealing the stunning artificial lights that dazzled anyone who was foolish enough to stare into them. A cheer rose up as everyone's vision began to clear again. They were free.

"Well. That went well." Jedediah said, smiling as he looked around at the mountains of other crates and mounds of artifacts. "Looks like a warehouse or somethin'."

"Well, storage spaces, in any time or place, are more often than not messy." Octavius pointed out, also examining the hills upon hills of wooden boxes. He then put his mind to more important matters. "We should move the people out, and create a rescue force to help anyone still buried in the packaging."

Jedediah nodded, and then lifted himself onto the lip of the crate, and looked for anything useful. He chuckled softly when he saw a rather usefully placed stack of crates, which formed a sort of stairway they could use to get down. With great care and order, he directed the people, Romans and westerners alike, towards the exit he'd found, while Octavius led a team of soldiers in the relief effort of freeing the few people who had been unlucky, and were still trapped in the bottom layers of the packing peanuts. When that was done, the small relief force made its way down the little makeshift stairs, and Octavius took his position beside his friend, at the head of the crowd of people.

"Might be wise 'ta find the others,"Jedediah said, gazing up and around at the various misplaced boxes that were stacked in no particular order or fashion.

"Indeed. That would be a wise and good idea. But we do not know where they might be. And if we are awake, in this museum, then who knows what else is."

No sooner had he said this, did a shadow suddenly land over the crowd, leading to gasps and a few cried of terror. Looking up quickly, the two found themselves staring into the kohl lined eyes of a man, an Egyptian, by the looks of him, with a golden-green tunic, a helmet or crown, it was hard to tell, and rather menacing sandals. And by the look on his face, slightly surprised but with an evil, menacing look of content, which proved he was not going to be friendly.

"What now?" Jedediah whispered, not taking his eyes off the giant.

"Run?" Octavius whispered back, trying to keep his cool for the sake of the people behind him.

"Good idea."

The next thing they knew, the crowd had dispersed, and people were running, screaming, fleeing to any hiding place they could find, many being scooped up or roughly grabbed by an army of angry Egyptians, and roughly tossed into a giant, nearby shipping container, which was already filling up with various other exhibits which had been captured in the mix. The two leaders tried to maintain order, but, like all humans do, the people scattered and fled. And with no way to defend themselves from the onslaught, the two had no choice but to run.

As they ran, they dodged feet and hands alike, both keeping an eye out for each other's back, and also helping anyone who needed aiding in their escape. And then it happened. It was too quick for Jedediah to realize, and he hadn't been prepared for the giant, foot shaped shadow to come down upon him. With a gasp he ducked, a feeble attempt at trying to survive such a crushing blow. But instead of a heavy object slamming down on him, there was only a cry from the giant, and Jedediah looked over to see Octavius with his sword embedded in the giant's foot.

"Go!" Octavius yelled, rolling out of the way as the foot lifted enough to allow for movement. "Run!"

Jedediah was about to protest, when he was almost kicked across the room by another foot. When he regained his balance, Octavius was nowhere in sight, and he had no choice but to carry on running. As he ran, he continued to help those who needed it, and then something caught his eye. There, lying on the ground, was a telephone, which had probably been knocked off the table that it was beside by one of the bigger exhibits. As he ran to it, he found that it was a very old timey phone, at least by modern standards, which did have buttons, but a circular disk with large holes in it that cover the numbers. Thinking back, he remembered an acquaintance he'd made back in his own time, who'd had an obsession with inventing a new way of communication. And he remembered exactly how to use it.

By some miracle, he remembered Larry's number, and quickly with all his might pushed the disk to the right numbers, before crouching beside the part of the phone itself that was meant to be spoken into. As it rang, he glanced around nervously, hoping to remain undetected while he made his call that could mean life or death for everyone.

"Hello?" Came Larry's voice from the other end. Relief surged through the cowboy as the voice came through loud and clear.

"Gigantor!" He shouted urgently, hoping to be heard over the yelling of the people around him.

"Jed?" Larry asked, obvious confusion in his voice. "What's going on?"

For a moment Jedediah didn't know how to reply. Then, he heard someone yell a name "Kahmunrah." He then saw the Egyptian who had stood above them earlier look up, and reply to the man who had spoken. He knew who he was.

"Kahmunrah!" He yelled into the phone.

"What?" Came Larry's reply.

"Ahkmenrah's big brother! 'Parantly Dexter stole the Tablet and we're in a world 'o hurt!"

"Wha….?"

"Listen Gigantor. Kahmunrah is not a friendly, we need hel-" But before he could finish, he was suddenly picked up, and let out a yell of anger as he was taken away from the phone, and was unable to hear the former night guard's reply.

He struggled in the Egyptian soldier's grasp, but was unable to break free. He was carelessly flung into the giant container, and hit the back wall with a thud, blacking out for a moment before getting his bearings bak. When he did, he found Octavius beside him, quickly helping him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, looking his friend up and down.

"Octavius…" Jedediah said in disbelief, slowly shaking his head. The Roman sighed.

"I am sorry. I was captured."

Before the cowboy could reply, there was a great commotion at the door, and they watched as the Egyptian army tried to get in, only to be fought back by the exhibits. Knowing that they must protect their people, the two leaders and their men stood before the townspeople and Roman citizens, weapons raised and ready. And then, the sun rose.


	6. Afraid- Part One

Hello! Sorry for how long it took to update. It's been busy, and this story was on the back burner for a while. I meant to do only three oneshots for each movie, but the plot of this chapter evolved to the point of needing to separate it into parts. But it is, still, a oneshot, sort of. :-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The buildings below were quite impressive as the red plane swooped over them, skimming the rooftops and providing an excellent view of the city at night. The lights from the vehicles below them were neat and orderly, like ants on their way to the nest, give or take a few stray, bright glares drifting around corners and through the colorful flashing lights that directed them where they needed to go. It was a breathtaking scene,and well deserved after the hard struggle each of them had faced. It was definitely enjoyable for a certain little cowboy who, disregarding his friend's concerns, stood on the sill of the window, his hands against the clear glass, and his face pressed against it in his attempt to take in the whole picture. It was beautiful.

It had been quite an adventure, facing the mighty Pharaoh and his gang of notorious leaders, and they were all tired by the time they'd reach the pilot woman's plane. Larry had breathlessly introduced her, but the two miniature leaders had been too exhausted to care, each keeping to his own thoughts. But as soon as they were on board, Jedediah had found a new burst of energy, and could hardly keep still, asking more questions than Larry could answer, part of which was because he was too busy staring at the pilot woman to really hear what was going on. Octavius, on the other hand, did not share his friend's enthusiasm. There were...different thoughts, different things in his mind that demanded attention.

Despite the cowboy's promises and reassurance, he still felt his friend was in danger, since he'd been a captive of Kahmunrah's. Jedediah had tried to convince him otherwise, but there was no persuading the Roman when it came to something like safety. There was probably nothing wrong, but that sense of needing to guard and protect was still there, and the whole trip he observed with watchful eyes, and open ears, straining to detect the slightest hint of danger, pursuit, or even failure of the flying mechanism, which would definitely mean certain death. He was so intent on the thoughts, he didn't even feel the slight tap on his shoulder, or hear his name spoken in excitement.

"Huh?" He asked, shaking himself from the abyss of his mind to see Jedediah pointing to something just outside the window. He looked closer at it, and saw a dizzying drop- he hadn't realized how high they'd flown, and felt a shiver run through him. He slowly backed away, staring nervously at the window, until he tripped into Teddy's palms, since he'd been watching them while talking with Sacagawea.

"Is something wrong, my boy?" He asked, cupping his hands carefully around the Roman, who looked a little petrified.

"N-No, sir. I was just...it is very high up, where we fly."

The president nodded, glancing out the window. "It's quite an honor, to be up so high among the birds and clouds. Isn't it, my dear?" He said, nudging the young woman gently with his elbow. She stirred slightly, since she'd been snoozing,and nodded her agreement, before yawning and resting her head back on Teddy's lap. He smiled. "Is that all?"

Octavius nodded, but didn't look at the president, only stared out the window. He remained that way for the rest of the flight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Ockie!" Jedediah said, jogging up next to his friend. They had just returned, and Larry had told them to go to the basement for the night with the others, and they slowly made their way there. The Roman, though, had been very silent, and Jedediah was keen to get something out of him. "Hello, Ockie! Ya hear me? Ey!"

"What." Octavius snapped suddenly, turning his head swiftly to glare at the cowboy.

"Uh, is everythin' alright?" Jedediah asked, inside of what was troubling his friend.

"Yes." Was the stern answer before the Roman sped up, making an effort to distance himself from the cowboy.

Jedediah, unfazed, followed him and eventually caught up, stepping in his path and refusing to move. "Ockie, what's wrong? You ain't actin' normal."

"Define normal," Octavius answered icily, moving to go around his friend. Jedediah stopped him again.

"Normal as in not you," He said, his eyes narrowed. He actually looked quite worried. "You're actin' strange. Like, just, not how you usually are."

"Perhaps you do not know me, then." The Roman replied. "Now of you will excuse me, I would like to get some sleep."

As the Roman pushed past, Jedediah watched him leave, slight concern building within him. He never acted like this. Especially after such a victory. What was his problem? Too tired to press the matter further, he sighed, and followed at a distance to the basement, hoping for a good day's sleep. He didn't get that.

Sometime, before the sun set, he was awakened by a small whimpering noise from nearby, and rose to investigate. It was subtle, so it wasn't from one of the larger exhibits. It was one of his own. He carefully weaved his way between the numerous sleeping bags and beds, since all the miniatures had camped together in one corner, and he followed his ears until he found himself standing before a curled up shadow, shivering at his feet.

"Hey, pardner, what's wrong?" He asked.

"G-go away," A voice replied, muffled by a blanket.

Jedediah's head shot up, and he stared down at him in surprise. He hadn't known who it was, but now he did. And it was a little startling. "Octavius?" He whispered, squinting to see. "You alright?"

"N-no." Octavius replied. Through the darkness, Jedediah could sense movement, and heard the Roman moving away. He remained where he was until hushed, almost undetectable sobs met his ears, did he dare to move again.

"Octavius, what's wrong," He whispered gently, sitting beside his friend in the darkness.

"I-I am afraid. I am afraid." The Roman replied, taking a sharp inhalation of breath.

"Why?" Jedediah asked.

In the darkness there was only silence, and the cowboy gently reached out a hand, resting it on the Roman's shaking shoulder. It was obvious his friend didn't want to talk at the moment, and he realized just how tired he must be, considering he had been one of the ones to fight the hardest. He himself was exhausted from the ordeal, and decided to call it a night. He was reluctant to leave the Roman alone, though, and borrowed a blanket from a comrade who rested nearby, wrapping it about his shoulders and sitting beside his friend, waiting for the dawn light to come. And it came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun set along the skyline, the life once again flowed into the bodies of the exhibits who called in the basement. The larger exhibits were the first to leave up the steps, offering rides to the groups of miniatures awakening in the corner. Jedediah, who had been exhausted, was soundly asleep with his back against the wall by the time most of the exhibits had left, and didn't wake until he heard the chatter of one of the capuchins nearby.

He slowly woke, yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly. His daytime sleep had been quite peaceful, though not as tranquil as he would have hoped. Though he'd technically been "asleep," he'd still been thinking about what was bugging Octavius, and hadn't been able to rest fully. It was very unlike him, the relatively calm, wise Roman to act this way without indication. He'd seemed thoroughly upset the night before, which never happened. And he'd said something about being afraid, which made no sense as there was nothing to be afraid of.

Sighing slightly, Jedediah rose to his feet, stretching his sore legs with great care. While in the hourglass he'd been a little cramped, and his leg muscles still ached from the pressure placed on them. He walked towards the steps, and was somehow able, through as loud a shout as he could muster, gain the attention of one of the civil war soldiers, who gladly, (at least, he thought. He couldn't tell by the lack of emotion on his face) gave him a lift. At his request the soldier had left him on the front desk, and he watched the almost empty museum as its occupants tried to entertain themselves without the usual things they used and did. Larry wasn't around- he'd told them he wouldn't be there for a few nights, since there were things that needed to be done with his job, and the exhibits had been left to their own devices for the next few evenings.

Jedediah hadn't seen Octavius in the basement, and he figured he'd also gotten a lift from one of the bigger exhibits and was somewhere in the museum. The only problem was it was so big. And since it had been cleared of most artifacts and displays, it was even larger than it first was. He needed a way to cover ground quickly and find his friend while the moon hung high. What he needed, was his RC car. He'd requested, though at the time it had been a hollow request used more for comfort than anything, that Larry store the RC car in the maintenance closet, so he could find it if he ever returned.

Hoping Larry had kept honored his wish, he made his way carefully down the side of the desk, and glanced in all directions before crossing the large expanse of tile to the closet. When he was sure no large, and possibly oblivious exhibits were nearby, he made the crossing. When he reached the door, he found it open, and smiled as he found there was just enough room for him to successfully drive the vehicle out. But what pleased him the most, was finding that the car was still in there, most helpfully placed facing the open door on the floor.

He smiled as he ran his hand along the handle, feeling the smooth paint touch his skin. He'd missed the old girl. Oh, the fun they'd had...but now was not the time for reminiscing. He had to find Octavius and figure out was up. Without a second's delay, he sat down before the wheel, and pushed down on the pedal, a wave of glee sweeping through him as it zoomed forwards, clearing the doorway with ease. He whipped it around the corner and went about searching. He checked every room on the first floor thoroughly, but to his dismay found nothing. After sweeping through the area a second time wit still no luck, he drove towards the stairs and up the small ramp that wrapped around the banister that made for easy driving. He was surprised it was still there, and knew that either the men clearing the museum out hadn't noticed it, or Larry had put it back up since he suspects the cowboy to be driving.

He reached the top, and made a turn into the Egyptian wing to check there. The Tablet was in its place as it should be, its golden surface as radiant and beautiful as always. The jackal guards were quiet, both seeming to be enjoying the peaceful evening, and occasionally making dog like noises to communicate with each other. Ahkmenrah wasn't there, and as he drove the perimeter of the walls twice Jedediah found the Roman wasn't there, either. He drove out of the room and searched the various others for any sign of him.

It was an hour till sunrise, and the cowboy had been searching all night. He'd been to every room except for one, and his hope, along with his energy, were beginning to diminish. With a sense of failure he drove slowly into the Hall of Miniatures, parking the car below the Roman exhibit. He slowly stepped out, almost too spent to walk. He made his way up the ladder which had been constructed from wood and leaned against the wall, (which was surprising, since only the miniatures knew where it was hidden) and found himself on the edge of the display. The city was desolate and quiet, and no one was around. He figured they were all downstairs with the other exhibits. But he looked anyways.

"Octavius," He said, too tired and full of the sense of hopelessness to yell the name anymore. He was mildly surprised to hear the sudden sound of tramping feet, and saw a shadow slip between two buildings before disappearing inside another. "Octavius?" He asked, following the path of the shadow. He heard the sound of a closing door, and the scrape of furniture along wood flooring as he neared the entrance to his friend's quarters. He knocked lightly on the door. "Octavius? Ya in there, pardner?"

There was no reply, just the sound of heavy breathing from the other side. Overcome by worry, and realizing he wasn't going to be let in, he went along the side and found the window which Octavius always kept open, climbing through it as quietly as possible. His efforts to be soundless were foiled when he lost his grip on the sill and landed with a thud, bumping a table which held a small glass water dish which shattered as soon as it met the floor. The next thing he knew he was staring down the blade of a sword, and slowly looked up into the eyes of the Roman who stood above him.

The emotions in his eyes were anything but normal. All he could see was fear, followed by uncertainty and a nervousness that caused him to quake, rendering his sword hand practically useless to the point where Jedediah could easily knock it from his hands if he wanted to. But he didn't.

"Octavius?" He asked, looking at him in confusion. He was surprised when the Roman backed away, sword still pointed in his direction, and circled around behind him, closing the window with such care it was actually frightening. Jedediah took a chance to rise to his feet, but an angry shout- which sounded to be more frightened than upset- gave him the signal to stay where he was.

He took the moment to study his friend, his concern growing upon seeing every detail. He was bedraggled, his hair a mess and his red tunic wrinkled and frayed. His eyes were tired and bloodshot, though fear radiated from them like two flaming torches. He was deathly pale, and he was quivering nervously as he stood there, staring scaredly at the cowboy and watching his every move. Jedediah hadn't been able to his his surprise.

"Octavius!" He exclaimed, looking astonished. "What happened-"

"No!" Cried the Roman, leaping backwards in fear. He dropped the sword, but quickly picked it up again, looking horribly afraid as he did so. He held it mere inches from the cowboy's chest, his grip tightening to the point where his knuckles turned a strained pale.

"Whoa now, easy," Jedediah said in a hushed voice, slowly inching his way backwards. "It's alright…."

The Roman was still shaking, and hadn't moved from the position he stood in. He slowly lowered his sword, his eyes glued to the cowboy. He took a small step back, leaning against a nearby wall. Jedediah slowly rose to his feet, cautiously making his way towards his friend, careful to make slow movements as to not startle him again. When he was close enough, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, jumping back slightly when the Roman ducked away, staring at him with more fear than he'd ever seen in anyone.

"Ockie," He said gently, making eye contact with his frightened friend. "What's wrong?"

The Roman didn't reply, and instead sat slumped against the wall, his legs folded against his chest and his chin resting on his arms, eyes staring at the floor miserably. He was still shaking, and a soft muttering escaped his lips as his eyes traveled the grooves of the floor. Jedediah tried once again, and quietly sat beside him, a little ways away, before slowly scooting closer. The whole time the Roman didn't look up; he didn't even seem to consciously notice anything. The cowboy tried to pick up what he was saying, but his voice was too faint to comprehend. He sighed.

"Octavius, what's wrong?" He whispered, hoping for a reply. He got one.

"Coming. The enemy. They are coming. They will get me."

"Ockie, there ain't no enemy comin' here. Nothin's gonna get ya." Jedediah replied comfortingly, trying again to pat his friend's shoulder.

The Roman flinched slightly, but didn't shy away. He was too busy staring off at nothing in particular. He muttered again, and Jedediah leaned his head down to hear him better. "Scared. So scared…."

"Why are you scared?"

"Enemies….a-all around….they are coming for me…." Octavius said, hugging himself tighter.

"No one's comin' for you, I promise. Yer safe-"

"Right here…..enemies right here…."

"What enemies are ya 'fraid of?" Jedediah asked, rubbing his back gently.

"A-All of them. They are everywhere…..all the dark corners and shadows conceal them…..they come in the night to hurt me and they are agonizing…...they forever haunt me and frighten me when all I want is peace…."

Before the cowboy could reply, he heard the sharp intake of breath from his friend, and found he was silently crying, curled into himself and shaking.

"They do not go away, Jedediah." He said through his tears, still not looking up. "They are always there, and they never leave. They never leave me alone."

Jedediah sat beside his friend for about half an hour, trying to soothe him but to little avail. After some time, the old antique clock that was kept just outside the hall chimed ten minutes to sunrise, and he slowly rose to his feet.

"C'mon, Ockie. Time 'ta go back down." He said, extending his hand to help the Roman up.

As soon as he said this, the Roman's head shot up, and his eyes widened in fear as his breathing quickened. "No...no no no...not downstairs...please not down stairs..."

"Octavius...?"

"No, no please do not take me back into the dark!" Octavius cried, shaking violently and staring with eyes filled with horror at the cowboy.

Five minutes until sunrise. Jedediah had to get him back downstairs, otherwise they'd cause worrying to the other exhibits which could cause many problems. He tried one last time.

"Come on, Octavius, we have 'ta go 'fore the sun rises-"

"The sun!" Octavius exclaimed suddenly, leaping to his feet. Maybe he shouldn't have said that...

"Octavius, calm down-"

"The sun rises in the morning and it kills us..."

"Not when we're inside," Jedediah whispered reassuringly. "And we are."

"Outside we die...if we are outside and it rises we are but dust in the wind..."

"Octavius, we're safe inside. No one's dust, okay? Now come on. We've gotta go."

With a look of a man unsure of anything, Octavius followed his friend, his mind unconscious to the fact he was up moving. The darkness was closing in. The monster in his mind was growing.


End file.
